Siege of Kamino Update
The Siege of Kamino Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, May 22, 2019.Community Transmission — Kamino Comes to Capital Supremacy The update noticeably includes the addition of the Kamino: Cloning Facility map, slightly reworked, to Capital Supremacy, and the replacement of the target system in Heroes vs. Villains with a collective team elimination system similar to Blast. Other notable additions and changes include: *A new Voice Over wheel for manually triggering heroes' emotes' voice lines *Bundles for Clone Trooper Appearances in the Collection menu *Level caps raised to 1,000 for all classes and units with prestige levels Three Community Transmissions released leading up to the update, including one on the mechanics changes in Heroes vs. Villains, one on the Kamino map in Capital Supremacy, and one of the update itself. Patch notes New content Features *Kamino - Cloning Facility is now available to play on Capital Supremacy. *Added an in-game Voice Lines Wheel usable by Heroes. *Raised the level cap for all units. The level cap is now 1000. Quality of Life *Adjusted the core mechanics of the Heroes vs. Villains game, to accommodate for the removal of the target system. *Appearance bundles are now moved to the Collection screen. Crystal prices have been reduced and Credit prices have been removed. Hero Changes *Community Request: Any changes to the Victory Poses for Iden Versio, Rey and Count Dooku have been reverted. New Victory Poses for Iden Versio (LOYALTY) and Rey (DETERMINED) have been added and are free to unlock for all players. *Community Request: Increased the limit for Heroes using Voice Lines at once. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber Heroes were not able to deal damage to an enemy if they attacked while standing in front of thin walls. *Fixed an issue where Yoda's and Darth Maul's blocks would stop working if the block button was held before and for the duration of the Dash Attack or Spin Attack abilities. Boba Fett *Added the ability for Boba Fett to dodge and recover from pushes while mid-air. *Increased base health from 550 to 600. *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. *Replaced Boba Fett's reticle with a dot. Added a yellow circle when using the ability For The Hunt. Luke Skywalker *Increased Luke Skywalker's base damage from 120 to 130. *Replaced the words "empire soldier" with "enemy soldier", on Luke's CLEANSING THE DARKNESS Star Card description. *Minor visual improvements to Luke's Force and Repulse ability animation. Yoda *Increased sprint speed to be consistent with other Lightsaber heroes. *Community Request: Yoda's Dash Attack now bypasses blocks. Chewbacca *Increased base health from 650 to 700. *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. Finn *Increased Finn's EL-16 base damage from 45 to 52. *Increased Finn's EL-16 long-range damage from 40 to 45. *Increased Finn's Glie-44 base damage from 35 to 42. *Increased Finn's Glie-44 long-range damage from 25 to 30. Captain Phasma *Changes to Captain Phasma's blaster damage: **Increased base damage from 17 to 19. **Increased long-range damage from 13 to 15 meters. **Increased base-range from 30 to 35 meters. **Increased long-range from 50 to 60 meters. General Grievous *Tweaked values for Grievous' Unrelenting Advance ability to make it more effective. *The time between damages for Grievous' Unrelenting Advance was decreased from 0.5 seconds to 0.45 seconds. *Damage per second was increased by 10%. The value of the initial damage remains the same as the base damage. *Fixed an issue where the time between the first and second damage during Unrelenting Advance could be longer than designed. *Fixed an issue where Unrelenting Advance wouldn't register if the player wasn't very close to the target Darth Vader *Decreased Darth Vader's stamina regeneration delay from 3 seconds to 2.25 seconds. *Damage inflicted to Darth Vader during the Force Choke ability is now reduced to 10% of its value. *Increased Darth Vader's base damage from 120 to 130. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Increased the duration of Obi-Wan's Restrictive Mind Trick from 4.5 to 5.5 seconds. *Fixed an issue that could cause Obi-Wan Kenobi to get stuck during the All-Out Push ability animation due to a bad connection with the server. Count Dooku *Fixed an issue where the knockback effect from Count Dooku's Lightning Stun ability would not be applied if its target was in mid-air. *Fixed various minor clipping issues with Count Dooku's Victory Poses and Emotes while the "Exquisite Pyjamas" appearance was equipped. Rey *Fixed an issue where Rey's eye colour would change when choosing the Ahch-To appearance *Fixed an issue that would show the wrong area of effect when performing Rey's Dash Strike and Mind Trick abilities. Darth Maul *Fixed a visual issue where Darth Maul's Furious Throw would yield an invisible lightsaber when throwing straight forward or slightly downward while sprinting. Emperor Palpatine *Fixed an issue where Emperor Palpatine could not deal damage to a turret when attacking with both hands. Leia Organa *Fixed various clipping issues that were visible during Leia's defeat animation while the Princess appearance was equipped. *Fixed a visual issue with the texture abruptly cutting to black in the inside of the sleeves of the Princess appearance. Han Solo *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. *Fixed a minor visual issue where Han Solo's foot would twitch after using the Delusions of Grandeur emote. *Fixed an issue where Han Solo would get stuck in the Sharpshooter ability animation if he was stunned by Lighting while using it. *Community Request: Han Solo's Shoulder Charge ability now staggers blocking enemies. Kylo Ren *Fixed a visual issue where it would look like Kylo Ren had no face under the mask when inspecting his appearance in the Frontend menu. Bossk *Fixed a visual issue where Bossk's weapon projectiles would be seen as shot from Bossk's side instead of the weapon's barrel. Lando Calrissian *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. Iden Versio *Increased health regeneration from 150 to 200. Anakin Skywalker *Fixed an issue where Anakin Skywalker would express his distaste for sand when playing inside the Capital Ships on Capital Supremacy - Geonosis. Game Mode and Map Changes Heroes vs. Villains *Removed the targeting system from the game. The description of the "Choose Your Path" Achievement/Trophy has been changed to "Defeat 50 enemies in Heroes Vs. Villains". *Fixed an issue where the countdown timer on the Spawn screen would occasionally disappear before the time had run out. *Fixed an issue where changing Heroes in the Spawn screen would occasionally not be possible if the team was full. Capital Supremacy - Ground Phase *Replaced the LAAT Transport Ship pilots with Phase 2 pilots. *Fixed various visual issues with the Transport Ships showing inaccurately when experiencing high server latency or late-game joining of Capital Supremacy. *The in-world icon of a contested Command Post now remains on screen while being captured. *Added sound effects when players are contesting a Command Post. *Fixed an issue where the accompanying arrow on the in-world icon of the Transport Ship would not accurately point to the Transport Ship while on-screen. *Fixed an issue where the Chat window would not immediately show the latest message when switching between the Ground and Invasion phases on Capital Supremacy. *Fixed an issue that would inaccurately describe which team is contesting a Command Post. Capital Supremacy - Capital Ships *Fixed an issue that would occasionally cause the Capital Ship to appear in a damaged state, even when being boarded for the first time. Capital Supremacy - Kashyyyk *Fixed an issue where the End-Of-Round screen would occasionally overlap with the end cinematic on Capital Supremacy - Kashyyyk. *Fixed an issue where the AAT tanks would spawn on top of one another. *Removed the sand weathering effects from the Capital Ships on Capital Supremacy - Kashyyyk. Galactic Assault *Fixed an issue where the "To The Last Man" timed challenge would track user respawns as eliminations. Blast *Fixed a visual issue where the minimap would occasionally wrongly mark the position of a squadmate. Starfighter Assault *Fixed an issue where the audio in the intro cinematics would occasionally sound muffled. Extraction - Kessel *Added light emission to the Coaxium canisters on Kessel. Map Changes *Several collision, clipping, VFX, and traversal fixes on the Capital Supremacy - Kashyyyk, Dreadnought, Republic Attack Cruiser, and Galactic Assault - Geonosis maps. Bespin *Fixed a collision issue with an asset through which Boba Fett could fly outside the map geometry on Bespin. Separatist Dreadnought *Fixed various visual issues with texture popping on the MTTs inside the Separatist Dreadnought. Arcade Changes *Implemented several improvements and bug fixes to Arcade AI: **Enabled the use of abilities for Arcade AI: Vanguard for Assault, Sentry for Heavy and Infiltration for Specialist. **Tweaked conditions for when different abilities are being used. **Enabled Thermal Detonator for Assault and Shock Grenade for Specialist. Different throwing frequency per Arcade difficulty. **Set Arcade AI to use same collisions as Troopers on Multiplayer. **Tweaked Arcade AI cover queries, firing data, weapon data etc. **Updated AI navmesh in Kamino, Starkiller Base, Kashyyyk and Bespin. AI can now reach areas that were previously inaccessible for AI in Bespin and Kashyyyk. **Changed appearance of Kits in Bespin Arcade to Death Star appearance, based on community feedback. **Fixed an issue that had resurfaced, with the AI Starfighters of both teams flying in Out-Of-Bounds areas when playing Starfighter Team Battle. Vehicle Changes *Fixed an issue where the user was unable to use the Emote Wheel after exiting the STAP or the BARC Speeder. *Fixed an issue where the user would be able to see allies on the minimap in the pause menu when deployed in any vehicle. Classes and Special Units *Changed the face between the models for the Rebel Rocket-Jumper and the Resistance Rocket-Jumper. Infiltrator *Fixed an issue where the ARC Trooper's left pistol had a faster fire rate than the right one. *Fixed an issue where the STALKER Star Card would not grant the correct amount of health in any rarity. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to see the "Shock Trap" deployed by an enemy ARC Trooper. The projectile has been updated to have infinite active time, be destroyable by blaster fire, and have a blinking light source for increased visibility by allies and enemies. *Fixed an issue that would cause the ARC Trooper animation model to break when rotating the camera quickly from above. General Changes/Misc *Fixed an issue where the Ping Site setting on Xbox would occasionally change to a default value without the possibility to change it. This forced a number of users to play on high latency servers. *Fixed a visual issue where the background light panel in the Frontend and End-Of-Round screens would occasionally show up with visible borders around it. *Fixed a visual issue where Lando Calrissian and L3-37's Millennium Falcon, would occasionally show up with a missing shader on the Frontend screen. *Fixed an issue where the name tag of the second player on the Frontend menu of Arcade would show outside of the background menu frame. *Fixed an issue that allowed the usage of the Emote Wheel from the Pause Menu. *Fixed an issue where players could trigger the inspection screen for the weapons of Heroes and Reinforcements. *Fixed an issue where emotes on the Frontend would not trigger VO when browsing through them as a new player with the default appearance equipped. *Improved client memory usage to address out of memory crashes on all platforms. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)